Stolen Moments
by dmalfoyy
Summary: "How could you! I trusted you then! I- I- I loved you!"


A/N: Been too inspired to make One shots! :) so here's another one, hope you'll like it!

* * *

><p>"How could you! I trusted you then! I- I- I loved you!" Her image was painful in the eye. She had blood-shot eyes. her hair was tangled and was all over the place messy. She was looking at him with hurt, anger and frustration clearly etched in her eyes. she can't believe he did that to her. after all those times and memories they had together.<p>

He only smirked at the mere sight of her and left her alone in the empty potions classroom.

* * *

><p>Cold Autumn breeze welcome hermione as she walked through the hallway making her way down to the dungeons. she received an owl earlier when she was having her breakfast with Harry and Ron, she was lucky enough that they didn't ask her what it was about. maybe ron was just too bust munching on the bacon and eggs on his platter, and maybe harry was just way too busy focusing on Ginny.<p>

**_I need to talk to you ,_**

**_meet you at the same place_**

**_DM_**

Maybe it was just for Head girl and head boy duties, but she hoped it better not be. Hermione didn't know when it all started, when did she began to be attracted to Malfoy. maybe it was because he change overtime after the war ended. and maybe it was because he seems nice to her all of the sudden. and being Headboy and Head Girl just added to the quality times they have had together. She should have just listened to Ron's warnings about Malfoy.

**_meet you at the same place. _**well that was what he said, so maybe it wasn't really about the duties. guess she just have to wait until she got there.

Subconsciously, Hermione added a hop in her every step she take on hr journey to meet Draco. What can you say? maybe seeing ferret face adds up to the excitement and Happiness she feels.

Thinking ever more deeply, The Head Girl thought "The Same Place" and smiled to herself. It was then and there whee she realized that every Night she had spent with the head boy was just an infatuation of some kind or just a mere "No Strings Attached" relationship but that, She was indeed have feelings with the Slytherin Git.

Hermione stopped on her tracks just then, and she let the memories washed over her

* * *

><p>"Are you fucking serious? The Library? with that Brain of yours Granger I expected bet-" Malfoys of a quick wet kiss from her.<p>

She was holding onto his green house tie and slowly, and seductively pulling him closer to the Library.

She was quite sure Madam Pince wasn't around and was out doing her late night stroll with her Boyfriend, Mr. Filch. who could've imagine right?

She was receiving barely there kisses from her companion, he clearly can't hold on to his anticipation.

She giggled when she tried to pull away only to look up seeing Draco with a childish pout drawed on his Perfect lips.

He got a hold of her hands and led her to the other way, he seems to be going to the Dungeons.

She frowned but didn't refuse, she wanted to shag malfoy in the library because she wants a shag filled with a chance of being caught.

But maybe Draco has other Plans.

Just when she thought they were going to the Slytherin Dormitory, He let go of her hand and dug into his trousers for his wand.

"Alohamora"

The Potion's Classroom Door opened at Draco's incantation.

Hermione Smiled to herself.

So he did have a **Naughty** Plan.

Just as the Door Swung close. they were onto each other's mouth. Tasting each other's mouth. Hermione whimpered when she felt Draco touch her Right breast and slowly kneading her there. By this Draco got a chance to slither his tongue in her mouth. It was a rough, wet, and Ravaging kiss that they shared. after what seems like eternity, hermione pushed draco, they were panting heavily.

Hermione looked at Draco with lust-filled eyes. and he looked at her with the same fashion.

She flung herself onto draco, placing her legs around Draco's hips as he tried to support her by holding onto her bum, causing their Hips to fill onto each other.

She can feel his excitement emerging and it sends shiver down her spine.

She was kissing him again, clearly hungry for more. Her arms were rested in Draco's shoulder as she Raked her hands onto his Perfect Blond Locks.

Draco was edging her to a table, with movements as fast as flash, Hermione removed Draco's Shirt.

But Draco has better Plans.

As she removed his shirt and being sure that hermione was settled down on the table, he knelt down in front of hermione. He bucked her skirt up, smirking as his nostrils were filled with his feminine scent.

I was truly an erotic sight as hermione looked down and seeing draco smiling smugly to himself.

He kissed onto her inner thighs, earning a yearning hiss from hermione. He slowly kissed his way in, flicking his tongue at the right spots that makes her buck forward. He slowly tugged on er knickers down to remove them.

Draco waited no more, and hermione was caught offguard when He leant forward and lightly flicked her swollen clit with the very tip of his tongue.

A small spasm shook Hermione's body at the touch as she gasped sharply. He chuckled softly before repeating the action more forcefully.

Hermione thrust into Draco's mouth as his tongue entered her.

He looked Up and she was just a sight that makes him Go for more.

He skillfully flicked on her nub with his thumb as he thrust his tongue into her. With merely minutes passed, She clamped both palms onto her mouth to stop her from Screaming.

With Her Orgasm subsiding Draco stood up and got rid of his pants in one swift movement, causing it to fall to his ankles and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him once more.

Without a sign or warning, Draco thrust his length fully on her wet folds that are clearly soaking wet for him.

"Harder, Harder D- Dracoooo" Hermione panted as he thrust into her faster and more forceful than earlier.

He just loved it when she ordered him around.

He gripped her hips firmly, pulling her to meet his every thrust, reaching as far into her depths as possible.

He thrust into her faster, harder, and faster as possible until they both reach heir own climaxes calling out each other's name in the process.

Hermione quickly lowered herself from draco it made her head spin causing her to wobble a bit. Draco, however, with his seeker reflexes, supported her with her with his other hand.

She regained her Balance , looked up with her soft eyes to Draco, but qquickly looked away to hide her blush.

Draco on the other hand, wore his Shirt back causing his Muscles to flex.

"See you later then, Granger. This room, will be Branded as_ the same place_" he smirked at her.

She just smiled sheepishly as she watch him walk away.

Sex with Draco was always Rough and it always seems to be filled with Anger and Frustration.

It was just for fun, they were benefiting from each other.

So why was does she feel like this?

* * *

><p>She paced and Got to the room she was headed.<p>

She opened the Door of the Potion's classroom. It was clearly deserted, and only a pale white boy, with a silvery blond hair stood in the midddle.

Hermione noticed by then that he have lost some weight. His cheekbones were more visible, and his face was more pointy than usual.

He looked up and saw her. He didn't think twice, when he pulled his left sleeve up, only to show her that he was branded with the Dark Mark. He smiled darkly at her.

Her eyes were filled with tears. She was openly crying, in front of Draco Malfoy, A death eater. The man that she thought was only a Fuck Buddy. All her hopes were Gone. The hopes that she can change this boy who made the wrong choices. The boy she thought she can help turn around his own life. The boy she was clearly _inlove_ with.

"How could you! I trusted you then! I- I- I loved you!"

Draco smirked. How could he smirk at a time like this? and in front of her? She was Crying and she just revealed her true feelings for himm only tearn a Smirk from him? How could he?

"Loved me? Merlin Granger.. A mudblood? You think i would love you back didn't you? All those times you lied to potty and weasel, only to be with me in he Head's Dormitory? i have to admit it was rather cute. A Mudblood. what would my father say when he hears about this? To say that you were the brightest witch of your age..."

He chuckled at the sight of her, he turned around to leave her crying in the Potions Classroom.

Little did she know, that he did that only to protect her from the Dark Lord.


End file.
